


一个普通的深夜

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: schmutzig脑洞1（3P） [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 家道中落脑洞第三弹（不出意外的话也是最后一弹）豆x天 & 牛x天3P，真的是3P，注意避雷！豆的戏份很足，不吃的请注意绕道非常我流，废话很多，肉很少，不好吃没有逻辑，没有三观与真人真事没有一越南盾的关系，全是我胖虎思想肮脏，都是我胖虎的错Chapter 1：正文Chapter 2：脑洞大纲（lof很早以前发过，仅存档）





	1. 一个普通的深夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zweibing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **前情提要：**  
>  天已经处于和豆、牛分别睡觉（两两在一起的时候会故意避免提到第三个人）的微妙关系，天沉溺于sex带来的快感和对压力的解脱感。  
> 某年wc三人一起上台子，媒体提问三人会不会一起庆祝，牛公开说三人晚上会一起吃饭，媒体都夸花滑男单巨头关系好、良性竞争。  
> （具体脑洞大纲见Chapter2，或lof上的schmutzig脑洞1）

1

       金杨刷开房门的时候金博洋刚洗完澡，上半身穿了件大T恤，下面只穿了裤衩，在房间里左转右转、东翻西找，看上去邋遢得很，完全没有几小时前领奖时的人模人样。

       “嚯，咱天总这是在找地儿挖洞呢？”他赶紧钻进房间，把门关上——只穿着内裤的新科世锦赛铜牌可不是什么适合给人观赏的好风景。

       “江哥你见着我裤衩儿没？”

       “你裤衩儿不穿在你身上么？——不是，你那么多裤衩儿，我咋知道你说哪条？”

       蹲在地上翻行李箱的金博洋终于肯给他哥一个眼神了。

       “瞧我这脑子。”金博洋敲了敲自己的头，“我是说我那条黑色的短裤。上面画着$的。”

       “那条你带来了？我没注意。”金杨把还带着室外的寒意的外套脱下来，往衣架上一挂，“刚才你们去吃饭了？你和羽生还有Shoma？”

       金博洋翻找的动作顿了一下，很快又恢复正常。“那还能不去么，”他的语气有些随意，“人家羽生都在发布会上那样说了。”

       “你ins story发的那张你们仨吃饭的照片可传疯了。”金杨说，“恭喜啊天总，网红梦实现了？”

       “那都是靠他俩的人气，特别是羽生的。和我也没什么关系。”金博洋终于从一个塑料袋里翻出了他想找的那条老头短裤，“江哥我出去一下，你先睡吧。”

       “这么晚了，你去哪儿鬼混？”

       “去找Shoma打游戏。”

       金杨沉默了一会儿。就在金博洋觉得自己快要溺死在这这不明所以的沉默里的时候，他小心翼翼地开口了：

       “你俩不吵架了啊？”

       “我啥时候和他吵架了？”有那么一瞬间，金博洋以为金杨已经看穿了他那些自以为藏得很好的秘密，但他很快意识到，金杨应该是真的以为他和宇野昌磨闹矛盾了——正常的、朋友间的矛盾。

       “有一阵子了吧？”金杨摸摸下巴，“我看你这阵子和Shoma之间有点儿尴尬？乍一看倒是和以前没啥差别，但总觉得哪儿有点怪……你俩真没吵架？”

       “我和他吵什么？他那个闷葫芦，谁和他吵得起来。”金博洋故作轻松，“我这不还找他打游戏嘛。”

       金杨走到他身边，敲了敲他的肩：“好好好，那就好。哎呀那小子前两年输了还会大半夜来找你哭呢。那时候还真的挺可爱的……”

       “这都什么年代的事儿了！”金博洋失笑。

       “哟，敢问您老贵庚？今年孙子上小学了没？”

       金博洋背过头去不理他，摆明了是一副“我不和你贫”的样子。金杨揉了揉他洗掉发胶之后柔软的、还没完全擦干的头发：“你俩好好处。这么几年一直在一块儿比也是缘分。欸，羽生也去么？”

       金博洋完全没有料到他江哥还会这么问——他真的不知道什么吗？

       “我也不知道，他没说。”金博洋说，“江哥你真像老奶妈。”

       “哎我又没说不许你交朋友，你紧张个啥。”金杨又捏了捏他的脸，“多去找朋友玩玩挺好的。别老自个儿闷着。”

       “嗯。”金博洋应道。不管金杨到底有没有看破他那些阴暗的小秘密，他知道他江哥其实就是担心他压力太大，希望自己能多和别人接触，放松心情，但金杨估计也不好意思直接说出来，“江哥我去了。你先睡啊，我可能就通宵了。”

       “明天还有gala排练呢，你俩悠着点，来的时候别像腌咸菜一样……”

       “知道啦，老奶妈！”

       注视着金博洋的背影消失在走廊拐角处，金杨轻声叹了一句：

       “孩子大了，管不住了。”

 

2

       宇野昌磨和金博洋一人拿了一个控制器，背靠着床尾，盘着腿坐在地上打游戏，面前是用一只运动鞋架着的switch主机。

       他们上一次像这样坐在一起打游戏，好像已经是很久很久以前的事儿了。自那次宇野难得地强硬出击之后，他们的关系就变得十分微妙：人前还是会像之前那样嬉笑打闹，人后虽然做着最亲密的身体接触，却不再有从前那种毫无保留的、无论是泪水还是快乐都能一起分享的感觉了。而在金博洋和羽生也有了超出友情的关系之后，他和宇野之间似乎就更尴尬了。

       已经多久没有像小时候那样好好聊一场了？

       金博洋很清楚宇野对他的心意，他也知道不论面上如何冷淡，宇野是不会真正去伤害他的，这也是他偶尔故意耍些脾气的资本——他有些唾弃这样“恃宠而骄”（或者说恃爱而骄更加准确？）的自己，但却又控制不住在宇野用生硬的语气跟他说话的时候漠然以对，或者也拿难听的话顶回去。他经常怀念他俩以前那种坦坦荡荡的相处模式，却又贪恋对方的怀抱——哪怕他们在床上从不说好话——带来的无声的温暖。

       他胡思乱想着，手上的控制动作也变得漫不经心。游戏卡是宇野带的，他对这个游戏本就更加熟悉，金博洋又走神，很快便一败涂地。

       “要不要换一张卡？”宇野问他。

       “啊，什么？”

       “换一张卡。博洋似乎对这个游戏不太有兴趣？”

       “哦哦。”金博洋意识到了自己的失神，“话说Shoma有没有试吃过任天堂的游戏卡？真的是苦的吗？”

       听了他这没话找话的提问，宇野却是很激动的样子，把手上的控制器放到一边，双手握住了金博洋的右膝：“博……洋？”

       “怎么了？”金博洋有些莫名，但他马上意识到自己刚才说了什么。他有些不好意思，把头别到一边，不去看身边的人。

       “好久了。”宇野的声音竟有些哽咽，“博洋好久没有这么叫我了。”

       在他们滚上床之后，金博洋就把私下对宇野的称呼换成了有些疏离的“昌磨君”，而不是像以前那样用带点儿东北腔调的发音叫他Shoma。

       “博洋。”宇野把头靠到他肩上，金博洋能感受到自己刚换的那件T恤被沾上了一点点湿意，“博洋……我很想你。”

       金博洋叹了一口气，侧过头，吻了一下他熟悉又陌生的竹马和他一样刚洗过的发顶：“我也想……Shoma。”

       长久以来，故意赌气似的不肯说关心对方的话的两人在这一刻忽然达成了和解——或者说，和自己达成了和解。

       静静地抱了一会儿，两人都感受到了身体的变化：前阵子全力备战倒也无心照顾胯下那二两肉，如今大赛总算结束，两人白天刚一起上了台子，年轻人脑子里本就爱想那档子事儿，再加上他俩终于决定不再和对方置气，情欲便来得更为猛烈。金博洋回过神来的时候，他手上的控制器已被宇野搁到了不知哪儿去，同样不知行踪的还有他那条短裤，而他发现自己依然坐在地上，背靠着床，宇野却跪在他的腿间，手上握着的是他多日未曾释放的、被随便一碰就已经兴奋起来的东西：

       “他有没有这样帮过你？”宇野舔了一下他那根颜色因为自己刚才在浴室里的认真搓洗还有些红的东西的头部，虽然并没有提名字，但金博洋当然明白他指的是谁。他以为当他们两人独处时开诚布公地谈起羽生会让他羞愤欲死，但现下的他却觉得兴奋多过了羞耻。他没有回答，只是用右手搭上了宇野的后颈，催促的意味不言而喻。

       宇野知道他的答案必然是肯定的，虽然这样的较量其实毫无意义，但他心里也生出了几分攀比的心思。备战期间一直没有自己弄过的金博洋本就十分敏感，再加上宇野时不时抬头用那双无辜却写满了对他的眷恋的眼睛望一望他，让他的心里更是软得一塌糊涂，金博洋没能坚持多久，就泻在了宇野的嘴里，被他直接吞了下去。

       “欸你别——”金博洋赶紧出言阻止，同是男人，自然明白精液不是什么好吃的东西。宇野却笑了笑，又在他软下来的东西上亲了一口：

       “没关系。肯定比游戏卡好吃。”

       “那我也帮你。”金博洋之前也主动提出过要为对方口交，却被冷淡地拒绝了，说是更想用他的屁股。现下宇野自然不会驳回金博洋的主动服务，在他也把货交到金博洋嘴里之后，他那位拥有着完美的翘臀和长腿的竹马却没有像他那样把浊液吞下去，而是吐到手上，坐在他腿上就着精液为自己润滑起来。他很想将身上这个长相纯洁却做着极其诱人的事的男孩压在身下干个痛快，但向来很有忍耐力的他愿意再等一刻，看看金博洋想玩什么花样，要知道一时的忍耐往往会结出更美味的果实。于是他就这样搂着金博洋的腰，看着他雪白纤长的手指沾着他方才射出来的东西在自己体内进进出出，耳边是金博洋压抑的、却又有些刻意让他听清的低吟，直到门铃响起。

       门铃只响了两声便很有礼貌地停了，看来门外的人也很有耐心。搂在一起的两人都很清楚，这大半夜的还来敲宇野的房门，除了羽生结弦之外，基本上可以不作他想。他们三人一起吃晚饭的时候宇野已经猜到羽生可不会把今晚这个好机会拱手相让，而金博洋也是一副毫不意外的表情。

       有些事情总是要去面对，关系微妙的三人终于要在今晚聚首。宇野的心里却莫名平静，他亲了亲金博洋有些微红的脸颊，两人都迅速套上了短裤，宇野走到门边对着猫眼确认了来人，便打开了房门。

       进门的羽生结弦穿着笔挺的衬衫和西裤，甚至还打着领带，完美的风姿和房间里只穿着有些皱的T恤和短裤（下面还没有内裤）的两人一时间形成了鲜明的对比。

       “啊啊，昌磨君和博洋君两个人躲起来继续庆祝，都不肯叫上我呢。”羽生一边锁上房门，一边抱怨般地说着，他的语调有些委屈，宇野完全清楚他是故意的，但金博洋就是很吃他这一套，“果然我已经老了吗？”

 

3

       “Yuzu……”金博洋有些无措，他其实也明白羽生才不会觉得自己老了什么的，但每次羽生这样对他说话，他都一点招数也没有，平时跟老铁们撒娇耍横的劲儿都不知到哪去了，只会乖乖按羽生的吩咐去做。

       “看来你们玩得很开心啊，”羽生反倒和颜悦色起来，他的目光先是扫了一眼地上散落着的switch控制器和主机，又在金博洋和宇野的嘴唇间逡巡着，“在玩什么游戏，脱裤子吗？继续玩呀，能带我一起吗？”

       金博洋心想横竖都要一脱，便把心一横，直接脱掉了仓促间随意穿上去的短裤，露出其下一丝不挂的屁股和腿。他能感受到两道目光向他射来，带着欣赏和欲望，却不淫邪，令他莫名不安却又莫名安心。

       宇野也慢条斯理地脱了短裤。羽生一边解开自己的皮带，一边打量了一番小他三岁的对手的下盘：“之前听天天说过，昌磨君的本钱很好呢。现在看来果然如此，不知道是不是中看不中用呢？”

       “我什么时候说过这种话！”脱裤子的时候毫无羞意，听到羽生这样睁着眼睛说瞎话，金博洋倒觉得双颊烧红起来。

       “呀，天天在床上说过的胡话，自己都忘记了吧。”羽生笑盈盈地看着他。

       宇野本觉得金博洋十成十不会和羽生说这种话，但羽生笃定的态度又让他不敢确定自己的判断。果然是攻心战的高手啊，宇野心想，前辈就是前辈。但他也并不畏惧前辈的威压，刚才发生的事已经让他确认了自己在金博洋心里不说与羽生平分秋色，至少也是占有重要的一席之地的，这给了他莫大的信心。

       “刚才昌磨君已经和天天玩过一轮了吧？”羽生用手指虚点了一下自己的嘴唇，“接下来的本番——”

       “即使是前辈，”宇野毫不相让，“在这种事上也要排队的吧。”

       看着全身赤裸却还像跳脚的公鸡一样针锋相对的两人，金博洋干脆坐到了床上。

       “胜利者难道没有优先权吗？”羽生有些危险地眯起双眼。

       听到他的话，宇野反倒笑出了声：“啊。这么说来，前辈不觉得自己走得有些快了吗？我才是一直和博洋站在一起的那个人。”

       几年来羽生一直站在这个项目的巅峰——巅峰总是孤独的，令人可望而不可即，是前进的方向，但也和大家都隔着或远或近的距离。

       “但天天在外面可是一直有说喜欢我的。”说起道理，羽生自然不会输阵，“他可没有——”

       “好啦！”坐在床上的金博洋忽然出声，打断了他们的“友好讨论”，“我好难受……”

       也许是因为大赛过后压力的释放，也许是因为今天他们三人一起站上了这个项目的最高领奖台面对全世界的喝彩，或者只是因为刚才他给自己扩张到一半却被打断，金博洋第一次觉得自己体内的情欲如此亟待解决。被抹进去的那点精液早就失去了润滑的效果，他却有了一种屁股里依然滑滑腻腻还有些瘙痒的错觉，而站在那边的两个人明明马上就能满足他，让他沉溺在性爱里暂时忘记一切烦恼，却在那里不知吵些什么有的没的。

       羽生抢先一步上前吻了一下他的嘴唇：“天天哪里难受？”

       让之前的金博洋说那些话，他可能还有些羞耻，但他明白面前的这两个人知道他的几乎每一面，不仅是他在床上高潮时欢愉的失神，更清楚他的烦恼、他的脆弱、他的不安，和他对未来的野心。既然如此，还有什么好害羞的呢？于是他带着哭腔，说出了自己的愿望：

       “后面痒，想要……”

       宇野是第一次听他说这样的话，毕竟他们之间的性爱向来很安静。羽生倒是听过不少，便从善如流地问了下去：“那天天想要谁？”

       金博洋现在颇有搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉，只好往后一倒，眼睛一闭，装起傻来：“随便。”

       “既然这样，那就随便选吧。”羽生拿出了前辈的威严做了决定，“天天闭着眼睛不要睁开哦。我和昌磨君都在你前面，伸手随便抓一个吧。昌磨君觉得这样公平吗？”

       金博洋没有听到宇野的回答，他大概是点了点头，对这个方法表示了赞同。

       “抓……抓什么？”他忽然反应过来。

       “天天觉得是抓什么呢？”即使是闭着眼睛，金博洋也能想像羽生有些使坏的表情。

       虽然已经坦诚相见过无数次，但要金博洋用这种色情的方法选一个人吃今晚的第一餐，他总觉得哪里有些奇怪。可是羽生决定的事向来没人能说不，他只好伸出右手，在空气里乱划了几下，碰到了一根滚烫的东西，他便触电般地把手缩回了。只是这随便一碰，就已经能感受到那东西的硬度和攻击性，反而令他对待会儿要发生的事多了几分期待。

       空气安静了几秒，然后羽生开口了：“天天知道自己选了谁吗？”

       天地良心，他刚才只是随便摸了一下，就赶紧挪开了，哪里能判断得出那玩意儿属于谁，只好拼命摇头。接着他便听见了宇野难得的、有些得意的声音：“真是感谢前辈想出这个方法呢。”

       金博洋睁开眼睛，还没反应过来便被扑到他身上的宇野猛地吻住了嘴唇。混乱间他听见羽生平静的语调：“这是同辈间的默契吗？可真是令我嫉妒。”

       宇野一边小心地给趴跪着的金博洋补润滑，一边接口道：“前辈说这些话，也就骗骗博洋，我可不会上当——”

       他的动作不急不缓，又要分心和羽生说话，倒先逼急了饱受情欲煎熬的金博洋：“快一点。是没力气、干不动了吗？”他之前在床事上对宇野一直很顺从甚至屈从，但日常没少和他顶嘴置气，因此宇野倒是挺习惯他这么说话，只当他是兔子伸出爪子撒娇；羽生却没见过这样带刺的金博洋，他的天天在他面前一直是又甜又软的。他不是没有利爪，只是不给我看吧，羽生默默在心里记上一笔，对宇野又多了一分嫉妒。

       被包工头金博洋催促后的宇野听话地加快了速度，金博洋在此事上的承受能力本就很好，刚才又自己弄过一阵，很快便做好了准备。宇野把自己捅进他的身体里，没插几下，金博洋便开始爽得呻吟起来，叫得宇野觉得自己又硬了三分，挺送也更加用力。身体虽爽，心里却产生了更多的不满和疑惑：这是他第一次听见金博洋叫床。金博洋会叫得这么好听，到底是因为刚才和自己把话说开了、终于心意相通，或者只是因为他的偶像同时也是极其宠爱他的男朋友羽生结弦在场？

       “刚才天天帮昌磨君咬过了吧。”羽生忽然开口了，用的是肯定句而不是疑问句，“我也想要。天天也帮我好吗？”说到后面还带上了些撒娇的意味。

       金博洋的眼角都因为快感而染上了一些红晕，如果说平时的他是纯洁的天使，那现在便是引人堕落的小恶魔。他的大脑有些迟滞，听到羽生的话，他下意识地回过头去看了看宇野：“Shoma，我……”

       “博洋自己决定就好。”宇野说。

       羽生看着头发也因为大幅度的动作而有些散乱的宇野，挑了挑眉。“真是高风亮节啊。”他夸赞道。金博洋已经对着他伸过来的那根直挺挺的硬物张开了嘴，羽生抚摸着他肉鼓鼓的脸颊，把自己的东西送进了他的小爱人的嘴里。

       宇野从未见过这样的金博洋——这样色情又艳丽，嘴里插着别的男人的东西，但还是一脸乖顺甚至享受。他的睫毛微微颤抖着，并没有把羽生的东西吞得很深，但很认真地用嘴唇摩挲着那根雄伟的性器的顶端，时不时还吐出来用舌头舔拭一番，喉咙里还发出诱人的哼声。虽然看着也不很熟练，但显然不是第一次这么做的样子。

       他早就猜到金博洋的真实性格不是那种会在床上闭口不言的，也大致料到他和羽生在一起的时候会比在自己面前要放得开，但还是惊叹于他能做到如此地步。这让他感到胸腔里憋闷得很——可是又能怪谁呢？毕竟把两人之间的关系弄得如此僵硬的是不会表达感情的自己，白白地打烂了一手好牌的也是自己。

       羽生仿佛是看穿了他的心思，他一边用一只手安抚性地摸着金博洋的后颈，另一只手在金博洋的乳晕处打圈，一边对宇野说：“昌磨君没有见过这样的天天吧。看来他和你做的时候也没有很舒服呢。”

       “不、不是……”金博洋暂停了舔舐的动作，轻声反驳，然后又投入到他之前的工作中去。虽然只是一句轻飘飘的、听上去没什么底气的话，却让宇野心里的阴霾一扫而空。

       “我确实不如前辈经验丰富。”心情颇好的宇野嘴皮子似乎都活络起来，“还有很多需要向前辈学习的地方。”

       羽生撇了撇嘴——金博洋生涩却细致的服务已经令他有些控制不住了。其实金博洋也没什么技巧，虽然认真，却也只不过是一通乱舔，他后面还被宇野插着，羽生也不敢让自己捅得太深，但心理就是满足得很。脸蛋白嫩、身材火辣的男孩在用嘴唇和舌头伺候自己，纤长的手指还在他的性器上活动，同时又被别的男人插到呻吟——从生理角度上来说，没几个男人能在这种服务下无动于衷；而从心理角度来说，当下的场景即使是对羽生而言，也是一种极大的冲击：在场的另外两人，一个是悄悄爱慕他许久的小迷弟也是他所怜爱的小男友，另一个是他看着长大的后辈，虽然两人因为金博洋而斗嘴，但心里对对方其实也毫无恨意，只有熊熊燃烧的胜负欲。

       “昌磨君确实还有很大的进步空间。”他意味深长地说。宇野却没有接话的余裕，他和金博洋似乎都到了关键时刻，两人的喘息都愈发粗重，金博洋的眼角甚至被过多的快感逼出了泪水。似乎是受到了他们的影响，羽生觉得自己也快要出来了。

       在金博洋的默许甚至是挽留下，宇野直接射在了他体内，而羽生也交待在了他的手上。金博洋微微喘着气，把沾着羽生射出来的东西的手指放到嘴边，伸出舌头去舔那点白浊。

       “别舔了，乖。”羽生也被他的动作惊到了。金博洋没有说话，只是摇了摇头，又晃了晃屁股。羽生明白了，因为宇野射在了他屁股里，所以他也要用嘴接收自己的东西——这是属于金博洋的细腻心思。他也没有点穿，只是揉了揉他的头发，又给了他一个印在嘴角的吻。

       “昌磨君，去给天天倒一杯水。”羽生开口吩咐道。宇野看了他一眼，默默下床去了。不一会儿，他端回两杯温水，一杯递给金博洋，另一杯则递到了羽生面前。羽生道谢接了，两人看着金博洋捧着杯子，像兔子喝水那样，慢慢地把那杯水喝了。

       “第二轮是不是该轮到我了？”羽生接过金博洋手里的空杯子放到床头柜上，然后用手掌搓了搓他的屁股。

       “啊？”金博洋推了他一把，却明显不是拒绝的意思。他真是太可爱了，羽生心想，我为什么要和别人分享他呢？

       “别人”还在旁边意有所指地看着他刚射过、现在还半软着的性器说风凉话：“前辈……还行吗？”

       “Shoma！”金博洋瞪了他一眼。

       “那就请昌磨君好好看着吧，”羽生温柔地笑着，看向那两个比他小三岁的男孩，“看看你的进步空间在哪里。”

 

4

       最后羽生也射在了金博洋里面，反正他刚才已经被内射过一次，待会儿总归是要彻底清理的。在羽生做的时候拒绝了金博洋用手帮他的提议、一直缩在旁边默默看着的宇野蹭了过来，像小奶狗一样舔他下巴，要多纯洁有多纯洁，又肿胀起来的硕大东西却不客气地往他股缝里戳。

       “真不行了。”金博洋扭着腰，让那东西从他已经被两人弄得一塌糊涂的腿间滑出去，“我用嘴帮你……”

       羽生和宇野对视了一眼，他们都知道明天还有排练，运动员的体力虽比常人好不少，但金博洋也已经做过两轮，经不起再折腾了，不然明天的排练肯定会受影响。宇野吻了吻金博洋的额头，告诉他今天就到此结束，羽生则把金博洋打横抱了起来，带他往浴室的方向走去。金博洋软软地趴在羽生怀里，像一块半融化的奶糖，羽生回头给了他年下的对手一个胜利的笑容。

       “前辈慢一点，小心闪到腰。”宇野跟在他身后，用无辜的语气提醒道。

       “昌磨君的重心倒是很稳，就是不知道能不能这样把天天抱起来？”

       金博洋心里对这两人幼稚的斗嘴大翻白眼，但他也没有多余的力气做幼儿园老师。清洗的时候两人虽然时不时夹枪带棒地互嘲几句，但手上的动作却温柔又规矩。被用大毛巾裹着擦干的时候，他觉得两人看自己的眼神就像看饺子里的肉馅——他有些罪恶地自得起来，谁在这样优秀的两个男人爱恋的目光下不会洋洋自得呢？

       被再次放到柔软的床铺上，宇野把被子给他盖上，金博洋忽然想起了什么：“明天早晨要早点叫我起床，我得先回一下房间，不然会被江哥念叨的。”

       只穿了长裤、裸着上身的羽生握住他两边肩膀，把他往被窝里塞：“江哥江哥，每次都是江哥。要么就是担心昌磨君生气。天天的心里真的有我吗？”

       金博洋明白羽生这么说是他的一种撒娇方式，可这一瞬间他忽然有些冲动，被浴室蒸腾的热气熏得短路的大脑还没开始工作便已脱口而出：“那yuzu也和那谁那谁谁搂搂抱抱啊。”

       “哦，”羽生意味不明地叹了一声，“原来天天心里是这么想的。我和别人是和天天的这种关系吗？”

       既然第一句话已经说了，不如说个痛快——金博洋这么想着，忽然来了脾气，他坐起身来，挣开宇野拽着他的手：“Yuzu和Shoma虽然也不常在一块儿，但毕竟是来自同一个国家的队友，在一起的时候不论怎样亲密，都不会被认为是奇怪的吧。”他的鼻子有些发酸，这些事其实在他心里已经盘桓很久了，“在赛前可以毫无顾忌地坐在一起说话。在表彰台上可以理所当然地搂在一起面对镜头……”

       “天天可真是恶人先告状。”羽生捏了捏他的鼻子，“第一次的时候对我撒谎说这是你和昌磨君的‘同辈之间的小秘密’，我可没有忘记。天天在青年组的时候有那么多可爱的瞬间是被昌磨君看见了而我没有，大概也有很多小秘密是真的只和昌磨君分享了吧？”

       “前辈想多了。”宇野似笑非笑地看着羽生，“博洋和前辈在LINE上聊天的时候会笑得那么开心，还会用那么甜的语调叫前辈的名字。这些待遇，我可没有。”

       “那是你自己不懂得珍惜他。”羽生抱臂面对着他的挑战者，“明明先占有了天天的身体——”

       “你们自己都没有发现吧。”被两人夹在中间的金博洋轻声说，“有时候你们还挺有默契的。果然是一个国家的人。”

       羽生转向金博洋，握住他的手腕：“其实天天这样坦诚地表露心情，我很开心哟。”

       宇野在旁边也点了点头，把自己窝进靠着枕头坐着的金博洋怀里：“能听到博洋的心情，我也很高兴。”

       “这样说实话的天天真的超级可爱，真想再吃一回。”羽生说，“但今天不行啦。下次已经被我预订了哦。” 他把宇野从金博洋怀里揪到一边，然后把金博洋重新塞回被窝：“早点休息。明天我们会早点叫你的。”

       三人之中金博洋的体力本就是最差的，今天又经历了这么多事，在昏暗的灯光和温暖的空气里他很快睡着了，还打起了小呼噜。见他已经睡得挺熟，羽生便示意宇野和他一起到房间里自带的茶水吧那里去说话。

       宇野先给金杨发了一条消息，说金博洋今晚就在他这边通宵，羽生前辈也在，他们打算打游戏到困了就直接睡。金杨几乎是秒回了信息，跟他说天天给你们添麻烦了。他把手机屏幕给羽生看了，羽生轻声感叹道：“金杨选手对天天真的非常关心啊。”

       “人家对博洋是像亲哥哥那样的心态。”宇野也压低了声音，“和前辈这种对他有所企图的‘哥哥’可不一样。”

       “我们应该感谢他们。”羽生话锋一转，“幸好有他们能一直陪着天天、对他好，不然他一个人是撑不过来的吧。”

       “嗯。”宇野难得地表示了赞同，“我们能给他的，真的很少。——难得看到博洋睡得这样熟。他和前辈在一起的时候也这样吗？”

       “我说是的话，昌磨君会相信吗？”

       宇野扯了扯嘴角，没有回答。

       “第一次和天天做了之后发消息给昌磨君，”羽生继续说着，“昌磨君却说和天天只是普通的对手关系。真是个好人呀，昌磨君？”

       “那时候也不清楚前辈是真的做了，或者只是胡乱猜了来试探我。”宇野低头摸着黑掉的手机屏幕，“不论如何，这些事不该由我来告诉前辈。是否要对前辈坦白，选择权应该在博洋手上。”

       “昌磨君把他的身体咬成那样，还敢说——”

       “彼此彼此吧？”宇野抬起头直视着羽生，“之后前辈也没少下口。”

       羽生笑了笑，似乎是不想和他再进行这种无意义的言语纠缠。

       “那么接下来昌磨君打算怎么办呢？”虽然穿得随意，但宇野好歹把T恤和短裤都重新穿上了，羽生却裸着上身，但他气定神闲的样子倒像是好好地穿了最正式的西装，穿梭在衣香鬓影的宴会里，“就这样和天天继续下去吗？”

       “我刚才说过了。”宇野说，“选择权应该在博洋手上。而我——”

       他站直了身子：

       “我是不会输的。”

       “那么，”羽生伸出右手与他相握，“期待昌磨君的挑战。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 试吃任天堂的游戏卡：  
> 在产品发售后，有多家媒体发布了“试吃”（舔尝）Switch游戏卡带的文章或视频，因为他们发现该卡带有着“十分可怕”的口感。媒体人向任天堂咨询后得到答案，任天堂在Switch卡带表面使用了一种名为苯甲地那铵的化学物质，这种物质非常苦，但对人体无害，因此常被作为厌恶剂，防止小巧的卡带被婴幼儿误食。（摘自wikipedia：任天堂switch）


	2. 脑洞大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schmutzig脑洞1（家道中落少年脑洞）的大纲  
> lof很早以前发过（最早的一篇），但lof朝不保夕，而且看起来也不太方便，因此在此也存个档  
> 是3P就不用说了吧……

半现实设定，天依然是FS天才少年天，牛依然是FS王者，豆依然是岛国FS二哥。不存在清晰的时间线。

天家里本来超超超有钱，左手驴牌包，右手北脸外套。孩子虽然无忧无虑但也上进，认真训练，努力比赛，基本确立了TC一哥的地位。但就在18岁生日那天，家里出事了，一夜之间欠债无数。由于guojia的体zhi，天并不需要为训练和比赛的资金发愁，家里都不缺钱的TC老铁们也愿意提供帮助，但瞬间长大的天决定靠自己的力量努力还债。老铁们看在眼里疼在心里，只好在队里多多关照他。

正好新赛季开始，天在国际赛场上努力拼搏，在场下则保持和原来一样的没心没肺嘻嘻哈哈的状态，别国选手都没有发现小太阳有什么异样。然而被称为天“宿命的对手”、一直默默关注着天的豆却敏锐地感受到了老对手有心事，作为家里有皇位可以继承的大佬，豆费了点功夫查到了天家里的事。一番权衡后豆对天告白了，并表示可以帮助他解决经济上的窘境。天很诚恳地拒绝了豆，说自己能解决问题。豆就慢慢地诉说一直以来对天的关注，太阳一样的天是从小家教严格的豆的生命里最大的光亮blabla。而天的内心一直暗恋着牛，全世界都知道牛是天的偶像，他就用这种迷弟的崇拜掩饰着对牛的感情。对于豆的告白，天不知道该怎么拒绝。豆忽然发怒，说你喜欢的是牛吧，如果今天站在这里的是牛你是不是就答应了？然后趁着天被shock到、整个人精神恍惚的时候把天给日了。（不要问我159是怎么日170的，反正就是日了个爽）

从这之后，豆就一直给天买各种昂贵的东西，就像天之前用的那些。天把东西还给豆，但第二天那些东西就还是会出现在天的房间。天知道豆家大业大，自己根本杠不过他，只好默默接受。天一直在用自己的比赛奖金和商演出场费还债，豆调查得知天其实对债务不甚了解，只是一直拜托家里信任的律师帮忙打理，就偷偷帮他还了一部分，但天还是知道了。天不知道该如何回应或拒绝豆的心意，而豆确实也对他有很大的帮助，于是就一直维持着奇怪的睡觉关系。

豆和天在大家面前还是维持着一本正经的表面关系，TJ的男单成员关系其实没有那么亲密，而TC的人又很少来单人FS国际赛场，所以豆和天的关系并没有被识破。但一直享受着迷弟天的爱慕目光的牛名侦探附身，发现了豆和天的暧昧。某次比赛之后豆和天在豆的房间胡搞，完事之后天偷偷溜回自己的房间，被牛尾随了。

牛把自己和天反锁在天的房间，质问他和豆的关系。天梗着脖子硬是不说，没想到牛掀了他的T恤，发现了他和豆胡搞的痕迹。天头一次觉得如此绝望，可能以后偶像都不愿意再看到自己了。牛问天为什么不跟他说实话，天jing虫上脑对牛告白了，没想到牛也大方承认了对天的感情，于是愉快日天。

日完之后牛发消息给豆说我把天给日了，豆（真是个好人）假装自己和天没有关系，反问前辈为什么要说这些。在当日的gala排练上牛各种往天旁边蹭，别的选手都调侃小迷弟成功吸引了偶像的目光，天脸上傻笑，实则如坐针毡。

然而豆并没有来询问他和牛的关系，三人之间达成了奇妙的平衡，豆和牛会分别来找天，在天面前都假装并不在意另一个人的存在，其实心里超吃醋，恨不得把另一个人扔到垃圾桶里（并不）。天原本就被家里的事占据了全部心神，对豆的告白已经完全无措，后来又发生了牛的事，更是不知如何应对，或者说不想去考虑如何应对。还有就是和豆/牛之间的love love是一种很好的解压方式，一夜之间被迫承担重责的天不自觉地沉溺于这种不伦的love love。

次年WC，牛第一豆第二天第三，三人一起站上领奖台，粉丝都大呼超有爱，牛更是表示三人晚上会一起吃饭庆祝，媒体都夸FS界良性竞争，非常和谐。事实是三人一起吃完饭之后，真正的庆祝项目是一起日天。

然后我也不知道怎样了。

此处至少应有五辆车：豆x天的第一次（angryセックス，鬼畜豆x迷茫天），牛x天的第一次（sao话牛x小浪天），这之后的暗搓搓吃醋的豆x天一次，明着吃醋的牛x天一次，以及WC领奖当晚的三人行。

（PS：上面一行是当时的梦想，现实是开了三辆，还有两辆就随风飘荡了吧）


End file.
